Roleplay: Welcome to Sablye Academy!
This roleplay is free join for now... Overview Sablye Academy is a school for gifted young warriors with talented abilities. Coming to this school is a privilege. Sablye is a private school designed to teach young men and women how to become heroes. It often teaches people how to control their powers and how to use them. Today is the first day for many new students, the time when students are put together to become a new battle group. To determine this though, students must go through their first test... Participants NeoExlucky Rage the Hedgehog Zapor888 Alphonse Uprising Clastus the AshLynx NexusAndWisp Rapidthehedgehog Involved Characters Zero Evol Professor Zephyr Tori the Hedgehog Crunch the Pig Wesley the Echidna Beat the Bee Young Rage the Hedgehog Alinoa The Cat Martin Newell The Hedgehog Aureus the Alligator Nexus the Hedgehog Raje Spite Zerofuse Firehart Part 1: The Welcome Wagon The halls of the school were clean and well polished. Doors of all kinds were strewn about here and there, and one of those great doors led to the auditorium where a group of children sat in anticipation of their placement in the school. Standing on the stage was a man in a suit, wearing a silver scarf and had short brown hair. "Hello children, welcome to Sablye." He said. A white hedgehog sat next to a white echidna with red marks on his hair. She looked pretty interested, but bored at the same time. A black hedgehog was sitting in the middle of everyone, looking excited about where he was going to be placed. A brown and black bee with headphones in his ears was paying no attention to the man who was talking, while his friend, a husky green pig with a jacket and black shorts was paying attention. An orange hedgehog sat in the way back. "Well, uh, I'm a hedgehog but okay." The orange hedgehog said. The black hedgehog, known as Rage, started to fall asleep. A blue hedgehog and his white chao sit in another seat, watching the professor with faux interest. "Well then, my name is Professor Zephyr, I am the headmaster of this school. We're always looking to help gifted young students, like yourselves. The first way we do that, is teamwork. Often times we set up groups that you will be in for the remainder of your time here, and we're just about to do that, but first a test. This is not like any normal test though, this is a test of strength and attitude. If you will just follow me, we can begin." He said and walked out the auditorium's front doors. Rage, and, I assume everyone else followed. The white hedgehog, who's name was Tori, was inching closer to rage as they walked. "So..I'm Tori." Rage hesitated, but spoke after a few seconds. "Im.... R-Rage. Nice to meetcha." Rage said, shying a little. The orange hedgehog's name is Martin Newell, Tesla's long lost beloved brother. He follows the others to the auditorium, and puts headphones over his head. Wesley chuckled as he saw what Tori was doing. "Aw man, is she seriously flirting with another guy?" He continues to laugh. "Well, I don't see what's wrong with him." Beat said. Crunch patted Beat's head, but actually slammed him to the floor. "No, he means the hedgehog won't exactly have that much free time without her coming up to him." "And what's wrong with that, lad? My brother has a girlfriend and he's enjoying it." Martin said. "It's just she does that with, and I'm being straight up serious, EVERY guy she sees." Crunch says, then laughs. "What am I doing? We haven't even introduced ourselves. I'm Crunch. The one who is for some reason is on the floor is Beat. And the echidna is Wesley." Crunch said as he pointed to eaxh respected person. "Martin Newell. Just call me Marty, right?" Marty said. "Whtever you say, Marty. So, whatndo you think the chances of Tori and the other get together? " Beat asked. "Beat, relationships don't have percentages. It all comes down to their persnonality and how close they are. Besides, they just met." Wesley said. "Relationships are unpredictable." Marty said. Wesley nodded. "Exactly. They take time and if you rush into it, it'll only get to the start of the first date." "Come along students." Zephyr said and led the students to a brightly lit room. "This is the welcome wagon dungeon." He smiled. "Inside are monsters, machines, weapons, and all kinds of things that want to destroy you. There are teachers monitering everything, but their only ment to make sure that everything goes the way it should.They will not help you while you are in there, unless something dreadful happens. Your test is to successfully go through dungeon and not die. Once completed correctly, you will pass and be put in your teams. Understood?" Zero nodded at Zephyr. "And if we fail.. we die?" Marty said, gesturing with his fingers slitting his throat. Then, someone opened the doors. A female cat with orange long hair appears. "Am I too late?" The female cat said. "No, you will not die." Zephyr said. "We are keeping track of your vital signs. We will know if you are hurt to much and only then will someone interfere. You will have to do most of the work though." Marty smiles like a nerd and gives two thumbs up. He then looks at the female cat. He was like WOW in his head. The female cat winks at Marty and chuckles as she walks to her seat next to Wesley. Wesley blushes as she sts next to him. Beat sees Marty staring. Marty forgets about it. "Focus, man!" He said to himself. Beat thinks in his head, "I can't just tell him that I like her. We just met! But that girl is crazy hot." "Is there anything I missed, doc?" The female cat said to Professor Zephyr. Wesley was still blushing. "What do I do? Pretty girl sitting next to me, I don't know what to say, what can I do?" He muttered. "Did you say something?" The female cat said curiously. Wesley blushes and turns the other way. "No...." Rage turned red from nervousness, he didn't like pain, and sure couldn't endure it. "Who's first Professor?" Rage asked. "I thought we were going in teams. Or.." Tori looks at Rage when she says this, "..in pairs." She winks at him. "Isnt that the same thing?" Marty said. Rage rolled his eyes, he thought he was being invited to a relationship, and he didn't wanna do it.(Rage at this moment is 9) Crunch whispers in Rage's ear, "You might wanna wait at least 4 days for her to stop bugging you. A week at the longest." "Thanks for the advice man" Rage whispers back "Well you will all be going in there, randomly." Zephyr said. "You will teleport in there, at random locations. The first person you make eye contact with will be the first member of your group. There's just a couple seconds left, get ready." (In other words, I'll randomly decide who will get paired with who! -Neo) "Okay. sounds great." The cat said. Crunch looks at a blue hedgehog with a chao. "How come he hasn't said anything?" "First eye contact with a person is your partner. That sounds legit." Wesley said. "Because once I start talking, I won't stop." Zero said with a smirk. "Alright then, good luck everyone." Zephyr said and with that the group was teleported away. Part 2: The lost ones LZero and weapon found themselves deep inside of a type of forest. Green leaves and dried twigs crunched underneath his shoes. Weapon instantly changed into a scythe. Zero grabbed ahold of her and started running. "Hello? Anyone there?" Beat was alking with his eyes closed. "Need to find a partner that I can work with well. Though it wouldn't hurt if I got the cat girl as a partner." He then walks off a cliff and falls. Wesley sees Beat fall, then shrugs and keeps walking. Marty tries to look for a partner, and the first thing he saw was the female cat. He walks to the female cat. "Hi... I'm your partner now." Marty said. The female cat chuckles "Uh.... okay." She said. Rage gets up, and looks around. Great, no one near me, he thought. "Guess i'll have to look for one my self" Rage said aloud as he started to run around the forrest. Tori was walking around with her arms crossed. "Jeez, who should I pick? None of my friends because it would be too easy then. So the other options I have a the cat girl or..." blushes. "..Rage.." With the groups running arond, Tori runs into Wesley. Rage and Zero meet each other, and Beat is still looking around. Zero, jumps from tree to tree, looking for someone when he looks down to see Rage. "Hey there." Zero said. "Oh, hey. Guess we're partners now." Rage said. Wesley pertners up with Tori. "Tori, do you really have to flirt with every male mobian you see?" "It's not like that now. I feel a connection." Tori said. "Okay, I think I know what to do." Marty said to the female cat. "We have to go through this maze alive but we need to work together. By the way, I havent got your name." He said. "I'm... Alinoa." The female cat, known by Alinoa, said. "Nice name." Marty said, blushing. Alinoa chuckles, and says "Yeah..." "I'm Martin. Just call me Marty, I mean, if you want." Martin says. "I'll call you Marty." Alinoa said, smiling. "So-- let's go!" Marty said. He walks into the forested maze. "Lead the way." Alinoa said. The twosome come across a rope bridge. Alinoa continues to go forward. "Wait-- I dont think that bridge is--" Martin said. The bridge collapses, and Alinoa nearly falls, hanging on to an edge! "Marty, help me!" Alinoa said. Marty lends out his hands for Alinoa to grab on, and she grabs it. She hugs onto Marty. "Thank you." Alinoa said. "...And we just met." Martin said. Then Alinoa stops hugging him. "...Sorry." "Guess we are." Zero said with a grin. "Alright, I saw some weird stone thing up ahead, we should go there." "Race ya!" Rage said as he zoomed off to where Zero said where it was. Beat and Crunch were paired up. "I mean, he's my friend, but I really like her. But he likes her too, so...." Beat kept on going on while Crunch was wondering what they were supposed to find. He then saw Marty and Alinoa in the distance. "Its Marty. Yo, Marty!" Martin and Alinoa waved at Beat. "'Ello, Beat!" Martin said. "Alinoa, that is my friend, Beat." He said. Crunch and Beat ran up to Marty, and Crunch grinned when he saw Alinoa with him. "Woah, we haven't known eachother a solid day and you're with someone. Nice." Crunch says as he pats Marty's head. "We are just friends, Crunch." Martin said. "Yes. We only met and... yep." Alinoa agreed. "Wait, how many people did Zeyphr say we could have in our group?" Beat asked. "I guess we can have as many as we want." Alinoa said. Beat stares at Alinoa, blushing. "OK then. I guess it's four of us then." Martin said. Zero continuted to jump from tree to tree, racing after Rage, and swinging with hiis scythe from branch to branch. Tori was still talking about how much she liked Rage, while Wesley was going nuts. He was about to say something when he heard rustling in he tree. Rage stopped to catch his breath when he saw Tori and Wesley, but they couldn't see them. He crouched behind a bush. Tori sniffed the air. "I smell him." Wesley looked confused, then realized who "he" was. "Rage, if your near, you better start running." Rage looked at Zero, as if in a "Ready?" kind of look. Rage didn't move, hoping Zero was a co-operative guy. Tori started to walk in the direction Rage was in, behind a bush. "Come on Zero... Might need your help right now..." Rage thought. Wesley grabbed on to Tori's knees. "Rage, run! Don't worry about me!" Rage looked surprise at what was happening, but took off like a bullet. All Rage heard was punching and Wesley screaming. Then heard Tori running after him. Zero raced off alongside Rage, unsure if they were heading in the right way. "Get back here, Rage! You know you can't escape my love!" Tori said. "This girl IS crazy!!!" Rage shouted, speeding faster. Wesley yelled from his resting place, "Just pretend your Sonic and she's Amy! It always works!" "HEY, WHOEVER YOU ARE, I THINK I NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Rage said, looking at Zero. "What do you want me to do? Fight her?" Zero asked. "No thanks, this girl's crazy." Wesley started running beside them. "Dudes, this happened to me once. Juat pretend it's a SonAmy situation." Beat found Martin in the forest, while Crunch and Aliona run into each other. "Uh, you should watch where you going, next time." Alinoa said. "You're Crunch, right?" "Yeah, sorry for running into you." Crunch said, helping her up. "So, where did Zeyphr say we should go?" Alinoa shrugs, meaning that she doesnt know. Beat and Martin run into Crunch, who doesn't flinch. "So, might as well go around." Crunch said. "Guess so." Alinoa said. She begins walking. Martin follows Alinoa. "Well, if you want me to follow you.." Martin said. "Go ahead." Alinoa said, chuckling. Beat and Crunch followed. "So, we're headed somewhere in the woods." Martin said. "Like anything evil is gonna come at us." Martin joked. "Pff, yeah. And if something does we'll just pound it in the ground while Crunch wimps out." Beat said. "Uh, dude you should get your facts straight. I only wimped out because it was a bird." Crunch said. Aliona chuckles. "What's a bird gonna do to someone like you?" Beat asked. "I guess 'peck'?" Martin guessed, while laughing. Alinoa laughs with him. "You don't know the type of birds I've seen. Flying off of slingshots, beating us up, getting enraged just by taking eggs...But you know good and well Beat wants a peck from Alinoa!" Crunch yells. "Huh?" Marty said in confusion. Alinoa tilts her head in confusion, too. "Allow me to inform you." Zephyr said from seemingly no where. "That you are meant to collect a relic from the temple in the forest." "Wait a..there's a temp..Oh, I see a temple." Beat says after he flys up. "Yeah, he wants Alinoa to kiss him, and for at least ten seconds at shortest time! So you can't laugh at me!" Crunch says in Martin's face. "Yeah, sure, whatever." Martin said, and bl0ws wind into Crunch's eyes to get him out of his face. "OK, I have no idea what your pr0blems are, but I'm g0ing." Alin0a said, walking away. Rage, still running from Tori, sees the temple. He takes a sharp turn and starts heading for the temple. 10 minutes later with Beat... "So I think Crunch has a fear of birds he doesn't like talking about........Marty, you know where the temple is, right?" Beat asked. "0ver there I supp0se?" Marty said, p0inting at the temple. Rage is at the steps of the temple, but he cant run up them because he's not very good at that, so he starts to walk up the very steep steps. Martin's group finally made it to the temple. "Great, now we have to climb stairs. Goodie." Crunch said. "Ok, who wants me to fly them up there?" Beat asked. "All0w me t0 d0 this." Martin said. a fiery jet begins f0rming bel0w him. He jumps up and flies up t0 the t0p quickly, with a trail 0f fire behind him. "Wh0a." Alin0a said, in awe. "Woah, dude you didn't exactly have to show off like that, but its cool." Crunch said. Beat turns to Alinoa. "So, you want me to fly you up there?" "Uh, sure. G0 ahead, I guess.." Alin0a said. "This seems way to easy, there has to be a catch..." Rage asked, about halfway up to the relic. Wesley and Zero follow behind them. "Dude, I think we lost her, but we better hurry and get this done so we don't get caught." Wesley said. Rage is on the last step, and reaches for the relic, Martin close behind him. Rage grabs the relic and pulls it away, nearly falling off the steps. "Wh0a, man. Be careful." Martin said t0 Rage. Rage sits there, holding the relic, wondering what to do with it, and what's the point of it. "...So...that was easy..." Zero said. "Hey, Professor, what do we do now?" Zephyr doesn't reply. "Yoo hooo, professor silence, what do we do with this thing?" Rage asked to Zephyr Wesley finally catches up to Rage and Zero, followed by with Tori slowly, slowly, really slowly climbing up the steps. "So, we got the relic thing, now what?" "Beats me. Lets head off." Rage says as he walks down the steps. "Hmph, looks like I should follow them if I want to know what to do with this relic. Man this is such a pain." A tall, muscular brackish brown alligator with random spots of swamp green scales with a chain sword strapped on to his back that was on a tree spoke to himself in a low voice as he examined the relic in his hands and followed the four mobians while remaining out of sight. A salmon-red and purple streaked hedgehog walked next to a red and yellow streaked hedgehog. The hedgehog with the purple streaks spoke to the other hedgehog. "Zerofuse, why are you late too?" He asked. Zerofuse, the red and yellow hedgehog, didn't say anything and walked faster. The purple streaked hedgehog caught up. "Get outta my face, Raje." Zerofuse commanded. Raje sighed and left him alone. Zerofuse was looking down at his phone and wasn't paying much attention. While he was walking, he ran into Rage. He dropped his phone, shattering a part of his screen. "Hey watch it!" He yelled although it was his own fault. A black figure was now standing outside of the temple, eyes flashing in delight of the job the figure had been selected for. As the figure sensed others coming with the relic, it made a trap, so if they tried walking out, they'd be caught in a net. Category:Free Join Roleplays